No sabía que él me amaba
by Cristal D'Felton
Summary: Una historia un poco diferente. Hay muchos Dramione aquí en FF. pero supongo que uno más no hace daño a nadie. Un amor escondido durante 7 largos años. Un aula vacía y una declaración que lo cambiará todo. Dramione. Dejen sus Reviews.
1. No sabía que lo amaba

Caminaba de la mano de Ron Weasley, como algunas veces se le ocurría hacer a él. No es que me molestara caminar de la mano con mi novio pero tampoco aseguraba que me encantara la idea de que nos vieran así. Todo el colegio lo sabía y obviamente no es que en algún momento se hubiera convertido en el tema principal de conversación pero aun así. Tampoco es que me interesara demasiado lo que pensaran de mí, después de todo no estábamos quebrantando ninguna norma del colegio. Estábamos a unos días de terminar el curso (en realidad esa tarde y un día más). Los exámenes ya habían terminado y alrededor solo se podía sentir el alivio y la tranquilidad que todo el alumnado de Hogwarts sentía de regresar a casa y reunirse con sus familias. Nuestro último año y pronto nos despediríamos, algunos nos seguiríamos viendo pero otros más perderían contacto absoluto. En eso pensaba cuando lo vi.

Realmente lo que me sorprendió fue la mirada hostil del mismísimo Draco Malfoy hacia mi novio o más concretamente hacia la mano que teníamos entrelazada. Siendo él, no me hubiera sorprendido si de repente se le ocurriera mofarse de nuestra relación o simplemente hacer un comentario despectivo como: "Sabía que el pobretón no podía encontrarse algo demasiado bueno, pero no me imagine que callera tan bajo como para aliarse con una sangre sucia. Supongo que a éste punto no me sorprende" o "¿Acaso estás de niñera Granger? ¿O es que es tan estúpido que necesita clases particulares?" Para después reírse a carcajada limpia. Pero estaba segura que no estaba lista para esa mirada. Por una fracción de segundo, en la que levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, no pude evitar ver ¿dolor? En sus ojos. ¿Qué le ocurría a Malfoy? ¿Por qué me había mirado de esa forma? Mi mente siguió cavilando sobre el asunto durante unos segundos más antes de volver a la realidad, una realidad donde me encontraba de camino a la sala común de Gryffindor para disfrutar los escasos días que nos quedaban de convivencia.

Dejé de lado el asunto de Malfoy y seguí la conversación que unos minutos atrás mantenía con Ron.

Cuando llegamos por fin me relajé, por alguna extraña razón fuera de mi entendimiento no había podido relajarme ni un poco desde ese "encuentro" con Draco. Al parecer Ginny se dio cuenta porque se acercó a mí y con una sonrisa un tanto preocupada me preguntó.

-¿Qué te ocurre Mione? Has estado muy callada y seria ¿En qué piensas?-

Yo no podía contarle sobre mis dudas acerca de Malfoy porque enseguida reaccionaría como si le hubiera hablado de una mala broma o simplemente me tiraría a Loca así que ocupé una de las preocupaciones más comunes recientemente.

-En realidad pensaba en que extrañaré mucho Hogwarts… saber que ya no volveré a dormir entre sus paredes después de tanto tiempo es un poco difícil de asimilar… éste lugar se ah convertido en mi hogar y realmente lo extrañaré-

Suspiré para agregarle énfasis a mis palabras. Ella sonrió y palmeó mi hombro a modo de entendimiento. A ella aún le quedaba un año más, pero en lo que se refería a Harry, Ron, Neville y los demás éstos serían nuestros últimos días en Hogwarts.

-Sí, supongo que yo me sentiré de la misma forma el próximo año. No se como lograré soportar un año sin su compañía… Las bromas de Ron, las sonrisas de Harry… y tus consejos, sobre todo tus consejos y también tus regaños, en verdad los echaré mucho de menos-

Ella también suspiró y yo no pude evitar sonreír, se veía como una verdadera mártir y aunque estaba segura de que la mayor parte de esa expresión (aunque no sus palabras) era actuada, si no la hubiera conocido de tantos años entonces le habría creído que se sentía verdaderamente mal.

Así pasó la noche, llena de risas y recuerdos de nuestras aventuras en el colegio. Cuando llegó la hora de dormir todos nos despedimos y nos retiramos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Ginny siguió parloteando conmigo sobre lo mucho que nos iba a extrañar durante unos largos minutos, hasta que al fin guardó silencio, bostezó y con un "Buenas noches" se quedó dormida. Sonreí al escuchar el silencio que nos rodeaba y sin dejar de hacerlo me dejé caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando me desperté no pude evitar abrazar con fuerza las almohadas, suspirar repetidas veces y después darme cuenta de que ya nadie estaba en el dormitorio. Observé la hora y me sorprendí demasiado al ver que era demasiado temprano, aún no me creía que todas las chicas ya se hubieran levantado, no era normal en ellas. Suspiré nuevamente y me levanté, me dirigí al servicio y me duché. Cuando terminé me vestí y bajé al Gran comedor.

Ahogué un pequeño grito cuando una mano se aferró a mi muñeca y sin pizca de delicadeza me arrastró hasta una de las aulas, mi cerebro intentaba reaccionar pero no sabía lo que ocurría. Cuando al fin pude enfocar a mi atacante mi mandíbula se desencajó y mis ojos se salieron de sus orbitas ¿Qué hacía Draco Malfoy tan misterioso, llevándome a una sala sola? Eso no tenía buena pinta así que me quedé totalmente quieta y él me soltó. Rebusqué mi varita y me aferré con fuerza a ella, no entendía lo que ocurría pero si él quería hacerme daño, al menos me defendería.

Él me dio la espalda unos segundos y cuando abrí la boca para hablar él se adelantó, rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me besó con ímpetu, con desesperación y con mucha, pero mucha delicadeza. No entendía lo que le sucedía a mi cuerpo ya que mi cerebro le ordenaba a mis manos que reaccionaran y lo golpearan pero éstas yacían a mis costados como objetos inanimados.

De un momento a otro mi mente se desconectó de mi cuerpo y le devolví el beso, no sabía desde hacía cuanto tiempo lo había deseado pero me sentí completa cuando mis manos reaccionaron y se enredaron en el cabello de su nuca, mi torso se pegó aún más a su cuerpo y mis labios se movían sincronizada mente con los de él. No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, comiéndonos a besos. Pero sí de lo libre que me sentí al besarlo de esa forma. Él se separó de mí con delicadeza y con una mirada suplicante y llena de dolor susurró:

-Fue un gusto conocerte Granger, no sabes lo mucho que deseé que éste momento llegara-

Y sin más salió de ahí, dejándome con el corazón latiéndome frenéticamente, la respiración agitada, las mejillas encendidas, los labios ligeramente hinchados y a mi más confundida que nunca. Cuando al fin pude reaccionar salí de ahí y me dirigí al lago, no tenía idea de que era lo que buscaba pero si estaba segura de que no quería ver a nadie. Aún rondaban por mi cabeza las imágenes de su rostro cuando nos conocimos, sus palabras hirientes, sus gestos de superioridad, esas sonrisas que decían "soy mejor que tú", la mirada de la tarde anterior, la de esa misma mañana, sus labios sobre los míos y por último sus últimas palabras. Después de tanto tiempo me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de mi y que yo, sin saberlo También estaba enamorada de Él.

* * *

_**Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo en esta página. No se si alguien llegará a leerlo y sinceramente por el momento no me preocupa demasiado ya que solo hice éste Oneshoot para probar un poco como se suben los capítulos.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Confusión

_**Bueno, primero que nada, gracias a todas las que me dejaron Review pidiéndome que pusiera unos capítulos más para que Draqui & Hermie terminaran juntos.**_

_**Bloddy cherry, BlackRose2797**__**, DarkMoOn1021, **__**DuLce aMoR, **__**Premio Annual**__**, **__**Serena Princesita Hale, **__**ImenetGranger,**__**toxica66, **__**soledad**__(me hubiera gustado contestar tu review u.u),__**Christabell Murphy Gardeniel, miredraco, 89cheshire & Lizz Malfoy** (también me hubiera gustado responder tu Review u.u)_

_**Gracias también a las que me agregaron a Alertas y a los que leyeron el primer capítulo aunque no hayan dejado Review.**_

_**(Edité éste capítulo porque una vez leído me di cuenta de que tenía muchos errores ortográficos y de secuencia; gracias por decirme Gardeniel) **_

_**No tengo más que comentar, salvo: Espero disfruten del capi. Besos.**_

Capítulo 2: Confusión.

POV Hermione Granger.

No sé durante cuanto tiempo estuve bajo la sombra de aquel árbol. No sabía si habían pasado horas, días, o sólo minutos, pero sí estaba segura de algo: Tendría que encarar nuevamente a Malfoy antes de la fiesta de despedida. Tenía que saber si esas palabras eran solo para vengarse de mí por última vez o si salían de su corazón verdaderamente.

Estaba totalmente segura de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una total estupidez ¿arriesgar todo sólo para hablar con Malfoy sobre mis sentimientos?

Si unas horas atrás me lo hubieran preguntado, me habría reído y lo habría tachado de loco.

Algo estaba pasándome porque antes de que yo pudiera pensar algo más, mis piernas ya se encontraban moviéndose por sí mismas en dirección al castillo.

En cuanto entré al castillo, algunas personas me miraron extraño así que me dirigí a la sala común de Gryffindor, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que nadie se encontrara ahí. Necesitaba despejarme y borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de quinceañera enamorada que se dibujaba en mi rostro. Ni siquiera llevaba esa expresión cuando Ron me besaba ¿Qué tenía de especial Malfoy?

Sí, era guapo, tenía un cuerpo trabajado y fornido gracias a tantos entrenamientos de Quidditch, una mirada coqueta y una sonrisa de comercial, aparte de un cabello precioso que…

¡Detente!

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Desde cuando me fijaba en todas esas cosas de Malfoy? Seguramente ya estaba enloqueciendo, sí, eso debía de ser.

Llegué a la sala común y me dirigí como una bala hacia mi dormitorio, tenía que pensar un poco lo que le diría y cómo abordarlo… Pensándolo bien, también tenía que saber donde estaba.

Supuse que no estaría en su sala común o en su habitación, seguramente se encontraba en la sala de estudio, en los jardines o… en la biblioteca ¡BINGO! Estaba casi segura de que lo encontraría en ese lugar. Me dirigí al servicio para despejarme un poco con agua fría, mi rostro estaba ardiendo y en verdad estaba luchando por ocultar el rubor que se extendía por mis mejillas cada vez que recordaba aquel beso.

En cuanto volví a recordarlo mi mano voló, casi como un acto reflejo hacia mis labios. Pasé la yema de mi dedo índice por mi labio inferior y pude sentir un cosquilleo. Cerré los ojos e intenté rememorar los suaves y fríos labios de Draco, no se me hizo complicado ya que pude recordar a la perfección cada segundo de ese beso tan delicado y salvaje a tiempos iguales.

Rememoré las palabras de Malfoy y pude sentir claramente como algo se rompía dentro de mi pecho. Eso no estaba nada bien, necesitaba encontrar la forma de deshacerme de ese sentimiento de culpa que me estaba persiguiendo desde ese suceso. No podía vivir más tiempo sin saber qué rayos se le había pasado a Draco por la cabeza en cuanto me dio ese beso en aquella aula que al parecer guardaría para siempre nuestro secreto.

Mi mente estaba trabajando más rápido que nunca y aunque lo intenté no pude evitar que entre toda esa maraña de pensamientos acudieran los rostros de mis amigos, de mi novio. Oh Ron, cuanto se enojaría si supiera de ese beso, no quería ni siquiera imaginarme lo que sucedería si los demás se enteraban…

Claro, esa era la respuesta. Malfoy me había besado para confundir mis sentimientos y cerrar los siete años de escuela con broche de oro. No conforme con haberme ofendido cada vez que nos encontrábamos por algún pasillo ahora también quería acabar conmigo de la manera más ruin y despreciable. Haciéndome sentir sola cuando, al enterarse, mi novio me abandonara, mis amigos se enfurecieran y yo me sintiera confundida y desolada.

Una oleada de calor recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Ese tipo sí que era un completo ser repleto de maldad.

Inexplicablemente regresó a mi cabeza, el recuerdo de la mirada de dolor y resignación que me había dedicado en cuanto me besó. Tal vez sí fuera un ser despiadado, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie era tan buen actor como para fingir una mirada tan cargada de dolor como la que él había dejado relucir, probablemente por accidente.

Suspiré nuevamente y con una blanquísima toalla sequé mi rostro. Pensé más claramente lo que seguiría y sin más, me dirigí a la sala común.

POV Cristal D'Felton.

Un pelirrojo se abrió camino entre sus amigos, con un único objetivo. Su aspecto era de miedo, estaba hecho un desastre en todos los aspectos. Su rostro estaba mortalmente pálido, tenía unas enormes y amoratadas ojeras debajo de los ojos, sus labios estaban resecos probablemente a causa de tanto morderlos. Su cabello, tan rojo como el fuego, estaba totalmente alborotado, dando la impresión de que ahí se habían criado lechuzas. El chico con el rostro repleto de pecas temblaba de pies a cabeza aunque no era consciente de ello. Se encontraba más delgado y esa expresión de culpabilidad se encontraba reflejada en sus ojos azul oscuro.

Hacía unas cuantas semanas que Ronald Weasley se estaba comportando muy extraño, al principio todos supusieron que era la ansiedad por salir ya de Hogwarts, pero pasados los días esa idea se volvía cada vez más improbable en la cabeza de sus amigos. Algo le ocurría al chico pelirrojo puesto que no comía como debería, casi no dormía y cuando lo hacía, era asaltado por diversas pesadillas que le arrebataban el sueño (Harry Potter era el testigo principal de ello, pues casi siempre era despertado por su mejor amigo sin que éste se diera cuenta).

Harry estaba preocupado por el comportamiento de su amigo y aunque en varias ocasiones intentó preguntar el motivo de su comportamiento, nunca recibía una respuesta, sólo evasivas o silencio.

El zanahorio no lo soportaba más. Ese era el último día de colegio y ahora sí que no tenía escapatoria. Tendría que confesar su fechoría a aquella persona que siempre le había dado cariño, comprensión y amor incondicional. Tendría que decirle a Hermione Granger qué era lo que le sucedía, porqué, y finalmente terminar con todo ello.

POV Ronald Wasley.

Entré a la sala común sintiéndome el ser más miserable del universo. Estaba buscándola y no la veía por ningún lugar, era urgente verla ese día, en ese preciso momento, puesto que no estaba seguro de tener el valor suficiente para atrasarlo más. Sabía que ella me odiaría por el resto de su vida, y lo cierto era que no la culpaba si lo hacía. Me merecía su odio y su desprecio… no, ni siquiera era merecedor de eso. Ella siempre había sido tan dulce, tan tierna y comprensiva… tan amorosa que simplemente no la merecía en lo absoluto, ni a ella ni nada que perteneciese a ella. Había sido un cobarde.

Ella me había demostrado tanto cariño y amor, que sinceramente me asusté. No estaba preparado para tantas emociones. Ella siempre había sido mi amiga y a pesar de las incontables peleas que siempre manteníamos, ella siempre estaba ahí para mí, brindándome su apoyo y sus palabras de aliento. Ayudándome siempre que se lo pedía e incluso hasta cuando no era así ¿Y yo que había hecho? Había confundido aquel cariño con algo que no entendía en lo más mínimo. Había comenzado a ver a mi casi hermana con otros ojos, había creído que me gustaba como mujer e incluso que la amaba, cuando lo más cierto era que no me amaba ni a mí mismo.

En una de esas oleadas de emociones me había encontrado con lo que ahora era mi perdición. Me había topado por simples azares del destino con un par de ojos azules, muy parecidos a los míos, con un cabello negro azabache, unas mejillas pálidas y tan suaves y tersas como la porcelana. Con unos labios rojos carmín que me enloquecieron, y con un cuerpo de muñeca de pasarela. Esa había sido mi perdición, "una mujer" que para mi desgracia, llevaba en su corbata los colores plata y verde y en la túnica el símbolo de nuestro peor enemigo: Slytherin.

Recuerdo que en ese momento pude apreciar en su mirada que se sentía igual que yo. Ignorando sus gestos desdeñosos y su mirada fría segundos después, me había olvidado de quién era ella. Yo la había visto antes, pero jamás como aquella vez. Ella me observó directamente a los ojos, pude sentir una descarga eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza y el latido acelerado de mi corazón. Ella por un segundo dejó su máscara, al parece había encontrado algo en mi mirada que logró tirar aquella gruesa coraza que encerraba sus sentimientos, y sin siquiera imaginármelo recorrió con gracilidad los metros que nos separaban en aquel vacío pasillo, me miró por una fracción de segundo y se lanzó a mis brazos.

Así había comenzado todo, con sus manos fuertemente agarradas a las solapas de mi túnica y su menudo cuerpo convulsionándose a causa del amargo llanto que con orgullo se había tragado durante Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo y que poco a poco la habían consumido hasta que llegó al límite y simplemente abrió su corazón a la primera persona que vio. Me encontraba en estado de Shock, nunca me habría imaginado a una Slytherin llorando tan desdichadamente sobre mi pecho, sosteniéndose de mí como si fuese una especie de salvavidas. Mis brazos reaccionaron y la rodearon con algo de torpeza, ella se acurrucó aún más en mi pecho y continuó llorando por varios minutos. Cuando al fin se tranquilizó pude ver que eso no terminaría ahí, y por muy insólito que pareciera, yo estaba feliz de que así fuera.

Después abrir sus sentimientos de esa forma a alguien al que seguramente habían enseñado a odiar desde que nació y de que yo aceptara sin rechistar su dolor, me di cuenta de lo mucho que nos parecíamos al mismo tiempo que diferíamos. En ese momento pensé en un objeto que se asemejara un poco a lo que sucedía en ese momento, y en lo primero que pensé fue en una moneda; tiene dos caras, pero no deja de ser una sola moneda.

Después de esa tarde los encuentros continuaron, al parecer ella se sintió muy cómoda con mi compañía, puesto que en pocas palabras me convirtió en su confidente. Mis sentimientos comenzaron a cambiar y cada vez me encontraba más confundido. Cuando estaba con ella, me olvidaba de Hermione por completo, y en cuanto ella se iba dejando un extraño vacío en mi pecho, la culpa hacía mella en mí. Viéndolo desde afuera estaba con "otra" mientras seguía siendo novio de la que fue mi amiga por años. Nunca me habría propuesto algo así, pero en cuanto ese pensamiento calló en mi cerebro, todo comenzó a cambiar. No llevábamos mucho de ser novios Hermione y yo, y en todo caso tampoco le estaba siendo "infiel" o al menos en ese momento no.

Los problemas llegaron cuando la Sly comenzó a verme de diferente forma, ahora conocía todos sus secretos, era el hombro en el cual lloraba cuando los de su casa le daban la espalda o cuando se sentía sola, era el amigo que la hacía reír cuando se sentía triste, el que se convertía en su saco de boxeo cuando necesitaba descargar su enojo a golpes, comencé a ser aquel que poco a poco se convirtió en el dueño de sus sueños y sus sentimientos, y por supuesto, llegó al punto en que cambié todo eso, y me convertí en su amante.

Fue una tarde, entre bromas hechas por mí para levantarle un poco el ánimo ya que había tenido una pelea con su novio (todavía recuerdo aquel horrible sentimiento de furia que me recorrió en cuanto vi que una lágrima escapaba de la comisura de sus ojos, solo por ese estúpido) y al parecer habían terminado. Pude apreciar que después de tanto tiempo ella no se veía tan mal, era como si me demostrara de esa forma que ya se lo esperaba, pero que eso de alguna forma no dejaba de dolerle. Entonces dejó de reír, me miró con aquellos hermosos ojos y se puso seria de repente. La pregunta que salió de sus labios me dejó nervioso, pues yo ya había comenzado a pensar en ello sin conseguir una respuesta _"¿Sientes algo más que amistad por mí?" _ Me quedé en silencio meditando por primera vez mis palabras, y justo cuando creí que me quedaría mudo, la respuesta salió de mis labios sin pedir permiso _"Sí, eres muy especial para mí… y aunque no sé describir exactamente como me siento, estoy seguro de que te quiero más que como a una amiga" _Fue lo que le respondí, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas y desviando la mirada levemente. Pensé que se reiría o se iría, pero nunca me imaginé que se lanzara nuevamente a mis brazos y me besara como lo hizo esa vez. Después de esa tarde, en el linde del bosque prohibido, después de aquel beso que demostraba lo que sentíamos sin necesidad de palabras, supe por primera vez lo que era enamorarse.

Recordé ese momento y no pude evitar sentirme culpable nuevamente. Desde ese beso había comenzado a distanciarme de mis amigos, y por supuesto, de Hermione. Me sentía profundamente culpable cuando ella me abrazaba, cuando me daba cuenta de que solo estaba siendo un cobarde al no poder terminar con ella en cuanto me dí cuenta de que estaba enamorado de otra. Las ansias comenzaban a carcomerme y hacían de mí un manojo de nervios. Me di cuenta, dos meses antes de que saliéramos del colegio, que lo que estaba haciendo estaba peor que mal. ¿Por qué estaba en Gryffindor si era tan jodidamente cobarde? No lo sabía, pero quería que eso cambiara cuanto antes.

Había intentado acercarme a Herm, pero al parecer ella ya sospechaba algo, o al menos se daba cuenta de que ya no era lo mismo, porque en cuanto comenzaba a reunir valor para decirle todo, ella se apartaba de mi.

Pero no, había llegado el final del juego, hoy era el último día y no había marcha atrás ni tampoco más plazo para retrasarlo. Ese día le diría todo.

POV Cristal D'Felton.

Cierta castaña bajaba las escaleras con aire decidido y con los nervios a flor de piel, fue entonces que lo vio.

Un Ronald Weasley demasiado diferente al que ella conocía, se encontraba esperándola con un aspecto bastante preocupante. Al verla el rostro del pelirrojo se ensombreció y ella esperó lo peor.

-Her… Hermione-

Dijo Ron con cierto deje de nerviosismo, nuevamente los nervios comenzaban a fallarle, así que no esperaría a que lo despojasen de su personalidad. Lo diría cuanto antes para poder tener algo de paz.

-Di.. dime Ron-

Susurró la castaña un poco confundida y asustada.. ¿y si Ron había descubierto lo que había sucedido con Malfoy?

El chico tomó aire y pronunció las palabras que menos se esperaba.

-Quiero decirte…-

Ron se aseguró de que no había nadie en la sala común y prosiguió.

-Que no puedo seguir con esto… No te mereces a alguien como yo… Herm, lo siento, pero creo que debemos dejar lo nuestro hasta aquí… porque-

El pelirrojo dudó antes de continuar, y no pudo describir lo que los ojos de Hermione le enseñaron, aquellos orbes Marrones que tanto había observado cuando eran niños, creyendo que no eran reales sino sólo simples espejos de color café, unos enormes y expresivos espejos que le regresaban su reflejo en cuanto los miraba detenidamente. Ella parecía entender lo que sucedía y no le reprochaba nada, era esa otra de las muchas cualidades de ella, que a su criterio no se merecía. La chica habló antes que él y sus palabras lo dejaron impactado.

-No quiero saber qué, ni porqué… sólo quiero que me digas quién es aquella que te ha arrebatado el corazón?-

La voz de la chica era dulce y sincera, como siempre. Pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta que sus ojos chispeaban como si de pronto le hubieran dicho una muy buena noticia y no que estaba terminando con ella. Ron sacudió la cabeza lentamente y con voz ronca, casi impersonal respondió

-Pansy Parkinson-

Hermione no pudo evitar dar un respingo de sorpresa, una parte de ella sabía que Ron estaba diferente, que en los últimos meses estaba más alejado de ella y que cuando se veían parecía que el chico flotara en las nubes. Se había imaginado que Ron se veía con alguien (nunca le dio mucha importancia, porque esas ideas la hacían sentir mal, y aunque era más que obvio, ella misma se empeñaba en creer que el chico le era fiel), pero jamás se le pasó por la mente que ese "alguien" fuese Pansy Parkinson ¿Cómo el Ron que había conocido desde su primer día en Hogwarts había conseguido siquiera una palabra salida de los labios de aquella muñeca fría y sin sentimientos? ¿y si ese mismo Ron había descubierto que Parkinson no era ni fría ni despiadada como Hermione creía? ¿y si Ron no era tan estúpido con las mujeres como todos creían? Porque ella seguía siendo Pansy Parkinson, no por nada era la princesa de Slytherin: tenía a casi todos los hombres de su casa (y algunos de diferentes casas) babeando por ella, podía conseguirse un partido millones de veces mejor que Ronal Weasley ¿Qué le había visto a él?. Detuvo sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que Ron, a pesar de ser un Memo de dimensiones olímpicas, a veces podía ser muy dulce, y sinceramente fue por ello que Hermione se fijó en él en primer lugar . No pudo evitar atar cabos y darse cuenta de todo, los opuestos se atraen y no había nada más opuesto e insólito que Ronald Wasley y Pansy Parkinson... salvo tal vez Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

Una parte de ella se sintió desolada, traicionada y también decepcionada.

Desolada y traicionada porque había pasado todos esos meses engañada, y decepcionada porque no entendía porque Ronald no le había dicho antes.

Había también otra parte: ahí estaba ese sentimiento, aquel que era más grande y que superaba con creces lo primero, estaba totalmente aliviada de que el pelirrojo le dijera eso.

La castaña sonrió abiertamente y abrazó con fuerza a un totalmente confundido pelirrojo. Se separó un poco de él y observándolo a los ojos dijo con voz suave.

-Que sean muy felices, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que estés enamorado, aunque no sea de mí. Yo también te seré sincera. Debo decirte que yo también estoy enamorada de alguien, prometo que te diré quién en cuanto hable con él, independientemente de lo que llegue a pasar cuando lo vea-

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la sala común con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no le pasó desapercibida a nadie.

_**Espero les haya gustado. Queda un capítulo más y el epílogo. **_

_**Tenía que terminar con Hermione&Ron, para poder dar paso al Dramione, espero no se les haya hecho pesado y no haberlas decepcionado. Fue un capítulo algo largo, pero sinceramente a mí me gustó escribirlo. En el próximo sabrán que pasa con Draquito que en ésta ocasión no salió más que en los pensamientos de Hermie. Gracias por pedirme que continuara la historia. Un beso a todas y nos leemos más pronto de lo que se esperan. **_

_**Cristal D'Felton. **_


	3. Sobre Sentimientos y Tradiciones

Lamento mucho no haber subido éste cap. antes, lo cierto es que me he visto con muchos problemas, tanto familiares, escolares, psicológicos, y físicos, y aunque se que no hay pero que valga les pido disculpas encarecidamente. Me ausenté en demasía y lo siento de verdad, espero no haber perdido su apoyo a pesar del tiempo y les doy gracias a todas aquellas que dejaron un review, los leí todos y creo que no hace falta que mencione nombres, solo decir que les agradezco de corazón todas y cada una de sus palabras.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Sobre Sentimientos y Tradiciones.  
Hermione recorrió los pasillos del castillo en tiempo récord, antes de su encuentro con Ron había pensado que quizás el chico que rondaba en esos momentos por su cabeza podría estar en la biblioteca, en los jardines o en el peor de los casos en su sala común. Se negaba rotundamente a creer que se hubiera ido antes de tiempo a su mansión ya que eso significaría que todo lo que había pensado decir se fuera a la reverenda mierda. Suspiró e intentó darse ánimos justo en el momento en que tocó el picaporte de la biblioteca, comenzaba a sospechar que no sería buena idea pero intentaba mantener el positivismo en sus pensamientos para no caer en la decepción y hundirse en la depresión justo en su último día en Hogwarts, no debía perder tiempo ya que cuando menos se lo esperara aparecerían Ginny, Lavender y Parvati buscándola para secuestrarla y alistarla para un baile al que no planeaba ir sin cierto rubio de ojos color del mercurio y porte aristocrático. Giró el pomo de la puerta y con una sonrisa de anticipación acompañada de un asentimiento de cabeza saludó a la señora Pince, la cual devolvió el gesto y siguió observando algunos papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio.  
La leona continuó su camino y se adentró en los múltiples pasillos de aquel enorme lugar al que tan bien conocía. Pasó todos y cada uno de los pasillos con parsimonia, asegurándose de haber revisado bien antes de continuar con el siguiente. Comenzaba a darse por vencida cuando escuchó un sonido seco, como el que hacía un libro al caer al piso, había estado tan concentrada observando la presencia de alguien que al escucharlo dio un respingo, automáticamente su mirada se dirigió a un lugar que había visitado escasas veces y que con sólo mirarlo por unos segundos logró que un escalofrío le recorriera la espina dorsal.  
Se acercó lentamente al lugar, titubeante y con el corazón latiendo en su pecho frenéticamente, tragó grueso y haciendo acopio del valor que representaba a los de su casa, se cuadró de hombros, levantó el mentón orgullosamente e ignoró el temblor de sus rodillas, para después encaminarse con paso decidido hasta "La sección Prohibida". Tragó aire de golpe y lo dejó salir por la boca con los dientes apretados, haciendo un sonido siseante, que en cualquier otro momento podría haber sonado amenazante. Asomó con cautela su rostro por el pasillo que sólo estaba separado de lo demás por una cuerda mágica, evitando que los alumnos pasaran por ese lugar sin un permiso firmado.  
Escuchó como una voz ronca y grave maldecía por lo bajo mientras recogía el libro que seguramente había dejado caer por accidente.  
Del otro lado del pasillo sólo se podía ver a un rubio platinado, agachado para recoger el estúpido libro que desgraciadamente había dejado caer por estar demasiado distraído recordando la suavidad de los labios de cierta Gryffindor sobre los suyos.  
Inconscientemente se llevó por milésima vez los dedos hasta el lugar donde aún le picaba la ausencia de tan tiernos labios. Volvió a maldecir, pero ahora a sí mismo por su debilidad, no podía creer lo que había hecho y aunque llevaba deseándolo desde que la había conocido y que se había aceptado a sí mismo hacía sólo dos años después de ello, sentía que algo importante le faltaba. Aún no podía entender como ni cuando se le había creado ese horrible agujero en el pecho, y que sólo había sentido lleno cuando la Leona le correspondió, anudando sus delicados dedos en el pelo de su nuca y que aún tenían la sensación de electricidad en ese punto en específico. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso, con el corazón latiendo en su pecho agonizante, como si de pronto sólo le quedaran unos latidos más. El corazón se le arrugó cuando recordó las veces en las que la había humillado, las veces en las que la había llamado "Sangre sucia", las veces que había visto que sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas, pero que nunca soltaba, demostrando así lo orgullosa que era. Recordó el golpe que le había dado en tercero y una nueva puñalada se le clavó en el corazón, haberla visto tan hermosa aquel día, con ese brillo especial en la mirada, aquel brillo de furia, de dolor y decepción, que se dirigían a él de una manera que aún lo hería. Sabía que ella tenía un carácter fuerte, pero ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había deseado que compartiera con él al menos una de las sonrisas que le dedicaba con tanta sinceridad a sus amigos, el Pobretón y el Cara-Rajada. ¿Cuántas veces no había deseado estrangular con sus propias manos al zanahorio?, al ver como ella lo miraba, con tanto amor y tanta admiración. Como éste pasaba inadvertidos los sonrojos de la castaña cuando hacía algún comentario sobre su aspecto (que no eran comentarios realmente positivos), cuando la hacía enfurecer y en las ocasiones en las que la hacía llorar.  
Sí, porque Draco Malfoy sabía cuando Hermione Granger se encerraba en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona a llorar después de una pelea con el Weasley. ¿Cuántas veces no había deseado abrazarla y después correr a asesinar al Pobretón?, había perdido la cuenta. La verdad es que también había perdido la cuenta de las tantas veces que él la había ofendido para que borrara de una vez esa sonrisa que tanto lo torturaba secretamente, aunque después se arrepintiera de ver como la hería. Después de un tiempo se había resignado a simplemente fingir que la odiaba, para ver si así podía superarla, superar ese efímero deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos, de que fuera de su pertenencia, de escuchar que ella decía quererlo. ¿Cuántas veces Hermione había sido la protagonista de sus sueños prohibidos?, ¿Cuántas veces había deseado que ella fuera suya como él era de ella?, realmente no lo sabía, pero su corazón cada vez palpitaba con más dolor al darse cuenta de que ese amor no podía ser, que él estaba enfermo y que lamentablemente nadie más que ella podría curarlo. Cosa que jamás pasaría.  
Una lágrima solitaria y salvaje se deslizó por su piel de alabastro, seguida de otra más y después de otra, dejando en su camino marcas de humedad por todo su rostro, contra todas sus creencias, contra todo lo que le habían enseñado desde el fatídico día de su nacimiento... lo que le habían dicho sobre el llanto, lo débil que se convertía un Malfoy al enamorarse. Gimió por lo bajo y golpeó el piso con los puños, sintiéndose roto por dentro, como nunca antes se había sentido "¡Todo por tu culpa, Hermione!", susurró entre hipidos causados por el llanto, sin saber que justo a unos cuantos pasos detrás de él se encontraba la causante de su dolor, la cual había escuchado con claridad lo que había dicho el ojiplata. El corazón de Hermione se detuvo al caer en la cuenta de que Draco seguía golpeando con fuerza el piso y que pronto se haría daño de verdad. Se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar que un gemido de dolor se le escapara de los labios. Por alguna extraña razón, a la castaña le dolía ver a su antiguo Némesis de esa forma, le dolía porque sabía que ella había sido la causante. Su cerebro estaba nublado por el sentimiento de culpa y de dolor. Un hechizo inarticulado cruzó su mente y sin importarle nada más levantó su varita y desanudó la cuerda mágica que la separaba del cuerpo del rubio  
Malfoy ni siquiera había advertido que no se encontraba solo, estaba tan consumido por el dolor que no le importaba nada más. Su corazón estaba palpitando cada vez más lento, o al menos eso sentía él. Podía notar que se rompía dentro de su pecho y le causaba un horrible dolor, lo hacía agonizar por saber que no era más que sus sentimientos.  
Unas manos cálidas lo tocaron con lentitud, explorando cada centímetro de piel que pudiera tocar. Él no levantó la vista, sabía que era la cálida y suave piel de ella, de lo que no estaba seguro era de sí aquel era un sueño, el paraíso o simplemente la realidad. Levantó el rostro (que se encontraba casi totalmente cubierto por los platinados mechones rebeldes que formaban su cabello desarreglado) cuando las manos le indicaron que lo hiciera, se dejó hacer sin chistar, no tenía fuerzas para nada. Unos temblorosos labios acariciaron sus párpados con lentitud, haciendo que su columna sufriera una descarga de electricidad, no intentó abrir los ojos ya que creía haberse quedado dormido y por lo tanto si abría los ojos, se perdería la ilusión y volvería a sentirse vacío. Si en verdad estaba soñando, entonces no pensaba arruinarlo, se quedaría dormido para siempre si eso significaba tener el contacto de aquellos labios que intentaban consolarlo indefinidamente.  
Hermione no sabía porque lo hacía, pero un impulso la había incitado a besar los párpados del platinado, lo cierto es que más que besarlo, lo único que quería era que él dejara de llorar, sentía la necesidad de consolarlo como fuera posible. Suspiró levemente al sentir el estremecimiento de él y que por alguna razón ella también sintió. Pudo notar como el rubio ladeaba la cabeza y se acercaba más a ella. Sin dudarlo, la castaña envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y acunó su rostro entre el hueco de su cuello, dejando que éste la rodeara también. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al darse cuenta de la imagen tan íntima que mostraba esa nueva posición, pero no se asemejaba al sentimiento de plenitud que inundaba todo su ser al ver la sonrisa inocente y sincera que le dedicaba el rubio. Una nueva lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la castaña, rodando por ella y mojando a su paso su piel hasta llegar al rostro de Draco, que apretó por unos segundos los párpados y después se atrevió a espiar por debajo de éstos, entre las pestañas. Se encontró con una imagen que lo dejó sin aliento. Ahí estaba la castaña, la que secretamente y sólo en su mente catalogaba como SU Hermione, observándolo como nunca antes lo había hecho, como tantas veces lo había soñado, con esa sonrisa sincera dibujada en sus carnosos y rojos labios, para él. Hermione estaba sonriendo para Draco, como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera con sus amigos. Una calidez la invadió al notar como la sonrisa de Draco se ensanchaba aún más y después sus labios se separaban para decir algo, que sonó más a un suspiro que a otra cosa.  
-Hermione...- La castaña pensó que nunca antes había pronunciado su nombre tan hermosamente como él acababa de hacerlo. -Seguramente he muerto- caviló más para sí mismo que para alguien más. -Seguramente morí y fui condenado a vivir de esta forma. Sabiendo que tuve que esperar toda una vida para poder estar contigo- la sonrisa de Hermione se desdibujó al escuchar lo que decía, lo cierto es que no se esperaba eso ¿Acaso Draco creía que estaba muerto y en el infierno?. Lo observó con más detenimiento y sin poder evitarlo, posó sus labios sobre los de él, sólo un inocente roce de labios, tierno y pasivo, no como el beso de antes, éste era dulce y sabía a amor, no a dolor ni a despedida. Suspiró sobre el rostro de él y éste cerró los ojos deleitándose con ese dulce olor a vainilla.

Ambos estaban metidos en el momento, disfrutando de la silenciosa compañía del otro. La vida les parecía irreal, ilógica. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían perdido odiándose mutuamente? ¿Para qué? El rubio la apretó contra su cuerpo con miedo a perderla, con miedo a que se esfumara y lo dejara sumido en una triste melancolía.  
La castaña correspondió al abrazo gustosa, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su pecho y el aliento del rubio sobre la tierna piel de su cuello. Se estremeció levemente y con delicadeza levantó una de sus manos, acariciando aquel platinado cabello que tanto había deseado tocar en el pasado secretamente. Tenía miedo de hablar, tenía miedo de hacer un movimiento en falso y que todo eso desapareciera.  
Si alguien en el pasado les hubiera dicho que se encontrarían de esa forma; consolándose mutuamente y lamiéndose las heridas abiertas, seguramente habrían llamado a San Mungo para que lo encerraran como paciente de alto riesgo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos estaba pensando en eso, sólo podían seguir paseando por aquel mundo esponjoso y dulce del que sólo ellos dos eran habitantes.

Al final, haciendo acopio de todo su valor, abrió la boca y comenzó a hablar. -Draco...Yo... No sé que ha ocurrido. Ha sido todo tan repentino que no he tenido tiempo asimilarlo del todo... Pero no, no estás en el infierno, ni en el cielo. Estás aquí, conmigo. Con la sangresucia que despreciaste todos estos años. Con la chica que no soportabas ver, a la que disfrutabas herir. Estoy aquí y no me importa el pasado, en realidad. Te quiero. Cómo o cuando sucedió no lo sé, sólo te quiero. Y pues... Tenía que decirlo. No podía engañarme a mi misma por más tiempo. Esto es una completa locura... -Se mordió el labio inferior y apartó la mirada, con un nudo en el estómago. Estaba increíblemente nerviosa, emocionada... Y él también. Aquellas palabras habían llegado hasta su frío corazón, haciéndolo latir de manera rápida, como si quisiera salirse de su pecho. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de aquel rubio misterioso y elevó una mano para acariciarle los labios, callándola suavemente. Era ahora o nunca.

El rubio se hincó frente a ella, la miró a los ojos tan profundamente que parecía que estuviera hablando por ellos, ella sabía lo que diría, lo había notado en su mirada. Pero deseaba escucharlo de sus labios para poder declarar ese día, como el más feliz de su estadía en Hogwarts. Él se aclaró la garganta y después de depositar un tierno beso en su mejilla, la insitó a ponerse de pie. Ella obedeció sin chistar y él, tomando una pose galante y llena de gracia, sacó su varita. Hizo un pequeño movimiento de ésta y ante los ojos curiosos de la castaña, apareció una rosa negra. Era simplemente hermosa, la rosa más bella que jamás hubiera visto en su vida, y es que no era cualquier rosa. La gran familia Malfoy no sólo era conocida por sus hechizos de magia oscura, sino también era reconocida entre sus integrantes por ser el sello, el sello de aquel que encontraba a su pareja. Lucius nunca lo había utilizado, porque no amaba a Narcissa, pero todos sus otros antepasados, siempre sin excepción, habían encontrado a su verdadero amor, y habían convocado esa rosa negra. Ésta duraría mientras ellos estuvieran vivos, aunque no estuvieran juntos, sería el recordatorio de que en algún momento de sus vidas, se amaron en verdad.

Él se la extendió sin dudarlo ni un segundo y ella la recibió con lágrimas en los ojos. Se sentía emocionada, y aunque no sabía porqué en cuanto la tomó, sintió como si algo hubiera nacido de ella. Como si estuviera firmando un pacto de algo que no necesitaba ni de palabras ni de papeles. Un pacto de amor, uno que sería para siempre. Él, que permanecía aún hincado frente a ella, dijo con voz aterciopelada  
"Hermione Jane Granger, hoy aquí, yo Draco Malfoy te entrego ésta rosa negra como muestra de mis sentimientos hacia ti. Ésta rosa perdurará tanto como duren nuestras vidas, y demostrarán el amor que nos profesamos mutuamente aquí y ahora". Se levantó con elegancia y se acercó a ella. Con un suave movimiento, él la tomó entre sus brazos y le susurró al oído "Te amo, Hermione. Y eso no cambiará ni aunque yo lo desee. Conserva ésta rosa, es sólo para ti. Jamás se secará ni morirá"...

Antes de que pudiera continuar, ella ya había rodeado su cuello con ambos brazos y había juntado sus labios con los de él.  
Ambos se besaron, dulcemente, con parsimonia. El tiempo se detuvo y nada más existía en ese lugar más que ellos.

* * *

**_Bueno, aquí después de algunos meses con otro capítulo de 'No sabía que él me amaba'._**

**_Pido disculpas por el enorme tiempo que me tomé para subir ésto y aunque sé que prometí que sería el último capítulo un mensaje recién leído en el privado, me recordó todo el tiempo que llevo sin subir esto._**

**_Lo cierto es que ya lo tenía hecho, solo le faltaban unos cuantos detalles y listo. Este es un capítulo de transición, el próximo ya sin falta, será el del baile y el último. _**

**_Les agradezco a todas las que me han leído hasta ahora por sus mensajes y pido perdón nuevamente por haberme demorado tanto. Gracias por esperar todo este tiempo._**

**_Cristal D'Felton. _**

_10/07/2013._


End file.
